


Waiting To Be Loved

by eve_faust



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, spideypool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve_faust/pseuds/eve_faust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t quite figure it out, but there was something more profound deep down in his roots that Wade never let anyone see. Peter was determined to figure out what that something was, to eventually one day run up to Wade and hug him so tight that he was forced to spill every last bit of what was going on in that pretty little head of his. Peter wanted to be there for Wade because, under his cool, confident exterior, there was a sweet, harmless, damaged young man waiting to be loved by someone other than his own mother. And Peter wanted to be that someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestive sexual content, low key is super kinky, and (all jokes aside) deals with domestic violence throughout so please don't read or skip over certain parts if you're not comfortable with the topic.
> 
> Enjoy, don't be TOO harsh on me in the comments XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t quite figure it out, but there was something more profound deep down in his roots that Wade never let anyone see. Peter was determined to figure out what that something was, to eventually one day run up to Wade and hug him so tight that he was forced to spill every last bit of what was going on in that pretty little head of his. Peter wanted to be there for Wade because, under his cool, confident exterior, there was a sweet, harmless, damaged young man waiting to be loved by someone other than his own mother. And Peter wanted to be that someone.

Peter closed his locker for the day -- it was  _ finally _ time to go home. He swung his backpack over one shoulder and made a break for the fastest way to get out of-- BAM! He smacked face first into some other guy, knocking himself over and landing flat on his ass. “Shit,” he groaned to himself, rubbing his head and looking up at the figure.

 

“Shit, man. I’m sorry.” The boy stuck out his hand and yanked Peter back up on his feet, giving him a major head rush. As his vision cleared he realized that the guy he’d bumped into was Wade Wilson -- how he’d admired him for  _ so _ long now. His thick, dark blonde hair, his blue eyes, and the tall, muscular stature that he carried so well all added up to one huge, year-long crush. “You okay?” Wade quirked an eyebrow. “Didn’t get cha too good, did I?”

 

“Yeah… no…” Peter hesitated to explain himself, “yeah… I was just-- I just closed my locker and… now I’m headed home… but I-- and you… I-- I gotta go. Sorry.” Peter bit down on his tongue and left, slamming through the big double doors in the front of the school. He kicked himself for that horrible first encounter and hurried up to his small apartment building where he was met by Steve.

 

“Hey, kiddo, how’d school go today?” his father asked as he worked on getting dinner ready. Peter slumped down at the kitchen table, crossing his arms in front of him and burying his head with a loud groan. “That good, huh?”

 

Peter picked his head up abruptly to face the man. “Hey, dad? How can you tell when you love someone?”

 

Steve turned around to look at Peter, he caught on immediately. “Why? You don’t have a girlfriend… or boyfriend… Why are you worrying about what it’s like to  _ love _ someone?”

 

“ _ Because _ I just  _ am _ ! You don’t have to be in a relationship with somebody to know that you love them.” Then he thought the statement over in his head and asked out loud, “Right?”

 

“Well,” Steve said, all truth laid out, “I guess it  _ does _ depend on the situation. Does this mean you  _ like _ someone?” He rolled his eyes in attempt to make the question more casual, but before Peter could say anything, their apartment door slammed shut.

 

“Honey! I’m home!” sang the man walking in.

 

“Don’t you dare tell Tony!” Peter threatened in a hushed voice.

 

“Don’t tell Tony what?” Tony himself stepped into the kitchen, setting down his briefcase, ruffling Peter’s hair, and then leaning over to place a dramatic kiss on Steve’s cheek. Steve then rubbed it away and scowled at the more boisterous man. By no means were the two a couple. Sure Steve was bisexual, and the two agreed to raise Peter together, but Tony was straight as an arrow and he was always thought of more as an uncle rather than a second dad to Peter.

 

“Don’t tell Tony what we’re having for dinner tonight!” Steve was quick to improvise as he attempted to swat Tony out of the room. “‘Cause it’s a surprise!”

 

Peter dropped his head back into his arms, letting out another little groan. Steve was a horrible liar when he didn’t have a plan, always had been -- especially to Tony.

 

Tony rolled his eyes at the two of them. “Well you’re both doing a real lousy job of keeping whatever this is a secret,” he spoke fast, the way he always did when he wanted to get to the point, laying out his cards and getting what he wanted. “You’re a terrible liar, and you, Peter, need to learn how to keep your incredibly  _ loud _ sighs in. You’re just…  _ giving _ yourself away.”

 

Peter glared up at the two before finally cracking under the pressure of Tony’s stare. “Fine!” he huffed. “I maybe… might just have a thing for someone at school. It’s nothing though! I don’t even know him that well!”

 

But that was a lie. After all, Peter had asked about love for a reason. The first time Peter ever talked to Wade was today, but deep down, he felt like he’d known him his whole life. Wade walked the halls with such confidence, new bumps and bruises tracked his skin every week claiming he’d gotten roughed up either on the streets or in the bedroom. But Peter knew better, Peter knew from the beginning that Wade was damaged both physically  _ and _ mentally, he could just sense things like that on people. He couldn’t quite figure it out, but there was something more profound deep down in his roots that Wade never let anyone see. Peter was determined to figure out what that something was, to eventually one day run up to Wade and hug him so tight that he was forced to spill every last bit of what was going on in that pretty little head of his. Peter wanted to be there for Wade because, under his cool, confident exterior, there was a sweet, harmless, damaged young man waiting to be loved by someone other than his own mother. And Peter wanted to be that someone.

 

“You don’t even know him that well?” Steve questioned, half dumbfounded. “You asked me just five minutes ago what it’s like to love someone.”

 

Tony shot Peter a look, causing him to let out yet another small groan.  _ Nothing _ went unheard in this house,  _ nothing _ . “Does this mean we’re going to have to set up some new rules for the house?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

 

“No!” Peter growled. “It’s nothing! I shouldn’t have said anything! Never mind, I gotta go do my homework.” 

 

Peter got up to head to his room, dragging his backpack and slamming the door behind himself just as Tony called out, “No one here past ten! You know that’s my bedtime!”

 

~~~~~

 

Peter sat outside during lunch, away from the crowds and socialization that he so desperately feared. He sat up against the brick wall next to one of the secondary exits that nobody ever seemed to use, sandwich in hand and brown bag in his lap. It wasn’t perfect but it was where he was comfortable mentally and that was ideal enough for him.

 

Taken completely by surprise, the door next to him swung open and someone came stomping out, ripping the hood off of his head and pacing angrily back and forth. When he turned and noticed Peter sitting there quietly, he practically jumped out of his skin. “Fuck, I didn’t see you there,” he said, running a hand through his blonde hair and averting his blue eyes, suddenly seeming very embarrassed.

 

Peter hurried to pack up his things. “I can leave if you want. I--”

 

“No! That’s crazy, you were here first! Hey, you’re that guy from yesterday. The one that ran into me, yeah?” Wade sat himself down next to Peter, completely switching gears. “What’s a good looking guy like you doing out here all by yourself?” He nudged Peter’s shoulder with his own elbow while looking down at him, a small smile settling on his face.

 

Peter shrugged and blushed lightly at the idea of Wade Wilson talking to him… telling him that he’s good looking, even if it was in a joking manner. “I dunno,” Peter tried being as poise as possible. “Just where I like to be, I guess.”

 

“Well, don’t you get… lonely?” Wade shrugged and tried to avoid eye contact.

 

“Not when you like to be alone.” 

 

Then there was silence. This was strange. Wade usually had a smart-ass comment for everything, something funny or annoying even, but he never sat down to just  _ talk _ to people. He seemed vulnerable and the hurt that Peter had sensed was finally starting to crawl it’s way to the surface, scratching at Wade’s skin and poking little holes to snake through. After a moment, Wade spoke up again, “Sorry again about barging out here like that, I just got kicked off the cheer team so… I’m kinda mad right now.”

 

Not knowing what else to say, Peter let out a small, “Sorry.” Then he thought it over a minute. Why would anybody want to erase Wade from their presence?  _ Especially _ the cheer team, he was amazing! Then a small “why” escaped.

 

Wade just laughed. “Told me I was coming in with too many ‘blemishes’ and that it wouldn’t be good for their image as a team.” Wade stood up, pacing angrily again. “I mean, I can’t help it! It’s not my fault I get I fucked up all the time!” This time he ran both his hands through his dirty blonde locks and let out a grunt. “It’s like they think I  _ choose _ to look like this!”

 

Peter furrowed his brows and,  _ knowing _ it would sound stupid, said, “Well why don’t you just stop getting into fights?”

 

Wade turned to Peter, there was a smile on his face, but his eyes gave off a different expression. “Well,” he scoffed, “I’m glad somebody bought into that whole spiel. But guess what,” he chuckled, “it was a lie!  _ Everything _ that  _ anybody _ knows about me is one big  _ fucking _ lie!” There was pure rage let out in his voice before he calmed down. “I’m not as confident as everyone thinks I am… or as happy or easy going or funny or whatever… I’m really just insecure and worried… and god am I scared.” Wade took a deep breath, shaking his head at himself. “Sorry, I just-- sorry for all that. You’re probably wondering when I’m just gonna leave you alone. Thanks for listening though, I guess. It-- it’d be great if you didn’t tell anyone about this, but--” Wade cut himself off, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. “I mean I get it if you wanna tell your friends or whatever, but don’t be making a whole big deal about it.”

 

Never before had Peter felt so heartbroken about somebody else’s misfortune. He didn’t even know the whole story, but he could see how much Wade was being torn apart on the inside (and for the first time, it made it’s way to his exterior). Did he really not have friends that he could talk about all this to? Or was Peter just in the right place at the right time? All Peter knew was that he had a chance, and he’d be damned if he didn’t take it. So he stood, stopping Wade from hurrying back inside, and wrapped his arms tight around his waist. And there it was. Peter had finally gotten in that hug he’d hoped would stick all the sad, broken pieces back together.

 

“It’s alright,” Peter said, “I don’t have anyone to tell anyway.” He loosened his grip, expecting Wade to try and push him off at any moment, but he did quite the opposite -- pulled him in closer and held on tight. Confused yet pleased, Peter snuggled into Wade’s chest, feeling his chest shake slightly as he heard a soft giggle. When he looked up, Wade was staring off elsewhere, biting down on his lip and shoving hot tears back down his throat. Peter stumbled over his words when he asked, “Are you okay?”

 

“Huh?” he turned back to Peter, this time pushing him away and out of his arms. “Yeah, I’m-- it’s nothing. I’m fine.” Peter only felt concern at the moment, like he still wanted to be let in. “I’m not crying if that’s what you’re thinking.” Wade pulled his hood back up and, again, rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. “Just… get outta here, Parker. I’m fine.”

 

But something held him in his place, nothing tangible, just pure curiosity. “You know my name?” Peter held back a squeal.

 

“Do I know your name…” Wade grumbled to himself and, even though they were hidden, Peter knew he rolled his eyes. Now speaking up, he threw his hands in the air. “Yeah, I know your name! Peter, Peter Parker! I’ve been crazy about you since like,  _ forever _ !” He shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt then grumbled again, “Pft, do I know your name…”

 

Peter stood there frozen, the only thing he could manage to sputter out was the inevitable question, “You’re  _ gay _ ?”

 

“Well I thought that was implied, you fuckin’ loser! I dunno… sorry for bothering you. I’ll just go.”

 

“What the hell? No way,” Peter said, dead serious, as he grabbed onto Wade’s arm. He felt the taller man jump a little at his touch, then Wade turned back to him sheepishly. “Wade…” Peter hesitated to ask, “how did you get that black eye?” When he opened his mouth to protest, Peter was quick to cut him off, “And don’t tell me you got in some stupid bar fight or some bullshit. Tell me the truth. How did you really get that black eye? And all the others you come into school with…”

 

Wade to a deep, audible breath. “I don’t-- I don’t know why you want to know so bad. It’s not like you’re obligated to-- I mean--”

 

Peter reached up as much as he possibly could to press his lips against Wade’s. It only lasted a few seconds, but he loved it all the same. When he pulled back and planted his heels on the ground again, his face flushed as he spoke, “You talk too much, Wade…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That earned Wade a rather desperate, “Daddy!”
> 
> “Peter, are you alright?!” they heard Steve call out from the kitchen.

“We can’t keep meeting up like this, Wade.”

 

“Is that supposed to be a pick up line?” Wade cocked an eyebrow as he smirked at Peter, pressing their bodies together so they lay against the brick wall.

 

“No,” Peter said as if he was struggling, “Wade. I’m serious. Making out next to a dumpster isn’t exactly a huge turn on.”

 

He dropped his hands to his sides as he rested his head on Peter’s shoulder in defeat. “I’m tryin’, baby boy.”

 

“I know, I know,” Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s waist. “I just wish you’d come over to my place already.”

 

“But you said that wasn’t a good idea!” he groaned into Peter’s shirt.

 

“Wade, I didn’t-- I only meant that my parents can be a little… overwhelming is all. You don’t have to--”

 

“But Peter,” he begged, “the last thing I want to do is create problems for you at home. I know what that’s like and I will never, ever put you in a situation where  _ that _ is a possible outcome.” Peter didn’t deserve that.

 

“Wade, I  _ promise _ , I’ll be fine. I’d just feel a lot better if I knew you had a place to go if you ever needed it. And besides, my room is a lot more comfortable than the back of your car…”

 

Wade only moaned in response, muffled and drawn out.

 

“Come on,” Peter smiled and patted Wade’s back, gesturing for him to get up. “I think it’s time.”

 

~~~~~

 

Well, as expected, Wade chickened out. However, Peter did tell Wade that Steve and Tony would  _ not _ be home that Friday after school, and of course, Wade had trouble saying no to that one. So, after school that Friday, Peter quite literally dragged Wade back to his apartment. “I just don’t like sneaking around, Peter! It makes me feel like something bad is gonna happen.”

 

“Well nothing bad is gonna happen because we’re not even sneaking around.” As Peter fumbled around with his keys, inherently letting go of the hand he’d been holding, Wade moved in closer. Sensing the uncomfort, as he always did, Peter urged him, “I promise, nothing is going to happen, Wade.” Peter took the hand back in his, pushing the door open and leading Wade through the home. Their apartment had a strange set up -- almost like the first floor to a house -- with the kitchen and living room connected, the kitchen being the first thing you saw when you walked in, and the bedrooms and bathrooms in the back. It was really Tony’s apartment from college when him and Steve roomed together, but no matter how much Tony wanted to move to a bigger home -- no matter how much he could  _ afford _ it as the head of his own company -- Steve wouldn’t allow it. He said there was too much sentiment, besides they were doing just fine, so why move?

 

Peter however, wouldn’t have minded the change, you could hear everything in that average sized apartment. He lead Wade to his own small room and dumped his backpack on the floor, homework could and would wait, it was only Friday. “Are you sure we’re gonna be all right here?”

 

“Wade, I told my parents the other day that you were coming over, don’t worry about it.”

 

“And they were fine with it?”

 

“Well, y’know…”

 

~~~

 

“So do you guys remember that whole incident with me liking that kid at school or whatever?” Peter asked, sitting their same positions at the kitchen table -- Steve making dinner, and Tony sitting patiently next to Peter.

 

“Spill, kid.” Tony sat back in his chair, taking off his suit jacket only to reveal an old Black Sabbath t-shirt from nineteen-seventy-whatever.

 

“Tony, don’t pressure him like that--”

 

Tony shoved his hand back into his bag of snacks, purposely making loud crinkly sounds to interrupt Steve. “C’mon, I wanna see your guts.”

 

“I was gonna tell anyway, Dad. I mean, well… we’ve been spending some time together, and--”

 

“So you got a girlfriend or what? She coming over?”   
  


Steve rolled his eyes nearly all the way to the back of his head, he always did at the way Tony went about doing things like this.

 

“Well, first of all, he. The guy a like is definitely… a guy.”

 

“Alright, alright. Taking after your old man. So is he coming over or what? Who is he? What’s his name?”

 

Even though Tony went full interrogation, Peter always felt more comfortable talking to him because he knew that Tony wouldn’t freak out at him the way Steve often would. He knew it was just because Steve cared, but it was always easier talking to someone who you knew would support you. “I was thinking Friday, maybe he could come over for dinner or whatever.”

 

“Yeah sure, but I’m going to be grocery shopping when you get home on Friday. Tony’s not going to be home until six as usual. So I don’t know--”

 

“Yeah but we can just like… hang out here until you guys get home right?”

 

“I’d rather we be home when--”

 

“He’s sixteen, Stevie! Give it a rest! Of course he can come over after school on Friday. What’s this kid’s name, huh, Petey?”

 

“Uh, Wade… Wade Wilson.”

 

To Peter’s surprise, Tony was shocked, very shocked, so shocked that he spit out the food in his mouth, shot it clean across the table. He stared at it for a moment, open mouthed, and Steve just chimed in with a small, “I’m not cleaning that…”

 

Tony ignored Steve’s wit and turned his attention back to Peter. “Wade  _ Wilson _ ? You mean that little prick from that owns the gas station a few blocks down has a kid?”

 

“Oh come on, Tony! Wade isn’t anything like his dad, I promise!”

 

“No, I’m serious. People should have to take an IQ test before having kids. I don’t know about this one, Peter.” Tony stood to angrily and grabbed a paper towel from next to the sink. “I think I’ve heard some things about him too, y’know that? He’s the kid that gets into fights and sleeps around alot, yeah?”

 

“It’s not like that, Tony. I swear!”

 

“Really? Then what’s it like, huh?”

 

Peter crossed his arms, slumping back in his chair and mumbling, “You didn’t seem to have any problem with sleeping around when it was just you…” 

 

“Don’t think I can’t hear you either! It’s different when it’s me! I have my life worked out! I’m set!  _ I _ use protection and in fact do not have any STD’s!”

 

“Tony, come on,” Steve finally cut in, “stop being such an ass and just let the kid talk.”

 

“All right.” Tony stood back up straight, placing his hands on his hips. “Talk.”

 

“No,” Peter shook his head, “never mind.” He stood, hurrying to his room. And then the fighting between Steve and Tony began.

 

~~~

 

“ _ Peter _ ! You said they were fine with this!”

 

“They are, they are! Just relax, okay? Sit down, make yourself at home, everything is fine.”

 

Wade dumped his bag on the floor as he sat on the bed. “You’re crazy, Peter Parker Rogers,” he sighed.

 

“Using my full name, huh?” Peter blushed a little, looking down at his feet, but something caught his eye by Wade’s backpack. “Hey, I think you dropped something.” He bent down to pick up the small colorful box. “What’s this?” Peter chuckled shaking the box of band aids in Wade’s direction.

 

“Nothing!” Wade grabbed for them, holding them close so Peter couldn’t get them back.

 

“Really, Wade? Hello Kitty?”

 

“Shut up, Peter, it’s a fucking cat in a dress. That’s cute as fuck.”

 

Peter chuckled again, setting himself down in Wade’s lap. Holding onto his bruised cheeks with both hands. “You’re cute as fuck.” Peter pushed his lips against Wade’s, brushing their noses together before pulling away. He moved his hands to fold behind Wade’s neck, Wade moving his own to Peter’s sides. “Y’know it’s funny,” Peter sighed as Wade nibbled at his neck, “you calling me ‘baby boy’ all the time,” and then it slipped out, “it’s almost like you’d want me to call you… Daddy.”

 

Wade stopped all movement to groan into Peter’s skin. They both felt it, neither of them said anything, but they both knew from the way the crotch of their pants rose as the word was spoken. Peter couldn’t help but press his pelvis harder against the older boy’s, and that’s when Wade lost it. He yanked off his jacket and then tugged at Peter’s t-shirt, finally getting it over his head and rolling him over. Straddling Peter laying underneath him, biting down on his lip, just taking Peter in, Wade couldn’t wait any longer. He dove down, letting a sloppy, wet kiss take over the two. Peter balled his hands into Wade’s hair as Wade explored other, more southern regions of Peter’s body.

 

He made his way down Peter’s stomach, then lingered at his hips for a moment. Soon enough he was clawing at Peter’s pants, but he quickly gave up at the slightest struggle and resorted to simply cupping his hand over Peter’s bulge instead. Peter tugged on Wade’s hair at the touch as Wade proceeded to trail kisses over Peter’s chest and collarbone. Wade tightened his grip, and Peter let out a muffled grunt.

 

“You know you don’t have to hold back in front of me, baby boy,” Wade huffed before leaving a few more marks. “Come on, Petey. Say my name.”

 

He began to huff out, “Wa--”

 

“No, no, no,” Wade shook his head, moving his focus of work towards Peter’s jaw. “Come on,  _ baby boy _ . What’s my name?” He shifted his hand from it’s spot on Peter’s pants only to add even more pressure with his own hips.

 

That earned Wade a rather desperate, “ _ Daddy! _ ”

 

“Peter, are you alright?!” they heard Steve call out from the kitchen.

 

“Fuck,” Wade muttered, instantly pulling away, “I thought you said your parents weren’t home!”

 

“They weren’t!” Peter scrambled around the room to find his shirt.

 

Then came another, “Peter?!”

 

“I’m fine, Dad! Just… don’t come in here!”

 

Wade chuckled, “Nice cover up.” He scooted his way to the edge of the bed.

 

“You shut up!” Peter whispered, threatening a finger at him. Wade pulled him in at the hips, taking the finger in between his teeth and holding on firmly to his ass. Peter let out another small grunt. “You stop that! It’s already bad enough,” Peter motioned to his own crotch, “don’t make it worse!”

 

Wade moaned, cuddling into Peter’s stomach. “But Petey…”

 

Steve knocked on the door. “Peter, is everything all right in there?”

 

“Dad! I said everything’s fine! I’ll be out in a second!” Then he turned back to Wade, who by now was looking up with a big pout on his face. “Come on.”

 

“Can’t we just… stay here?”

 

“Nope, you gotta meet my dad.”

 

Wade reluctantly stood, following him to the door, but was quick to reply with, “But I thought  _ I _ was your daddy.”

 

Peter gave him a glare. “None of that outside this bedroom, all right?”

 

Wade came up behind Peter, pulling him in and giving his ear one last little tug before letting him escape out the door. “Hey, Dad, this is Wade.”

 

Peter stood at the kitchen table sheepishly, Wade was soon to join him, as Steve turned with a grin. “Ya talkin’ to me this time, Pete?” he laughed at his own joke, turning Peter’s face red as Wade quickly grabbed for his hand. “I’m joking! I’m joking! Sit down, dinner will be ready in a minute. Jeez, I dunno what you were doing in there, Peter, but you sure had me worried for a bit.”

 

Peter let out a nervous chuckle. “Yeah, no… we-- we weren’t doing anything. I was just--” Wade squeezed his hand harder and kicked him under the table. “Nothing, I wasn’t doing anything.”

 

“You okay, Peter?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine!” he forced a big grin on his face.

 

“Well come and make your plates, all right? I have to run to the bathroom.”

 

They both stood and as soon as Steve left the room, Wade jabbed Peter right in the side with two fingers. “What the hell was that? I’m guessing you’ve never actually lied to your dad before??”

 

“I have  _ to _ ! Just not on the spot like that… Guess I get it from him.”

 

“Just shut up okay, you’re trying to explain things that aren’t being asking about. I think we made it past your dad, but I dunno what your mom is like so…”

 

“Funny you should say that. I don’t really have a mom.”

 

“Don’t you dare tell me you have another dad.”

 

“Not really… just a crazy uncle.”

 

They both sat down again with full plates. “Peter, I don’t know what I’m doing here,” Wade shook his head. “I should leave.”

 

“Wade, no. Please. Don’t worry, everything is going to be fine. Trust me, we got by just fine so far.”

 

“All right… well get me ready. What’s your uncle like?”

 

“Well--” The front door closed. “He’s home.”

 

“Oh god,  _ Peter _ .” Wade grabbed onto Peter’s thigh, digging his fingers in nearly as hard as he could.

 

“ _ Wade _ , don’t touch me there.”

 

Wade started bouncing his leg up and down as Peter swatted his hand away.

 

“What’s going on in here?” Tony asked suddenly setting his briefcase down on the table. Wade could definitely feel Tony’s eyes on him, harsh and unforgiving. 

 

“Tony!” Steve came running back in the room. “Dinner’s ready! Get your shit off the table!”

 

Peter cringed, setting Wade’s hand back on his thigh. They both needed it. This was his family.

 

~~~~~

 

Dinner was quiet and awkward, and Peter was regretting dragging Wade home with him. He was so uncomfortable. After dinner, the affairs were moved over to the living room. If it was an option, Peter would have insisted on going back to his room, but it wasn’t. “Peter, get in here, I wanna talk a little bit,” Tony said, sitting down on the couch. He’d never seen Tony this serious in his life. He didn’t even take his  _ company _ this seriously.

 

“I think Wade and I were just gonna--”

 

“Good idea, bring him in here too.”

 

Peter shrugged at Wade as they made their way to another couch. All he wanted to do was let Wade curl up next to him, but that wouldn’t be such a smart move out here in front of Tony. “So how’d you two meet?” Tony asked, eying the boys.

 

They looked at each other, both nervous for no reason in particular. The question was simple and easy, but something about the way Tony stared the two of them down was scary as hell.

 

“At school,” Peter said simply.

 

Wade added, “Yeah, y’know he takes pictures and everything and I was on the cheer team for a long time so…”

 

“Is that how you got that little bang up there?” Tony motioned to his cheek.

 

Peter practically gasped, “Tony! What the hell?” He looked over at Wade, there was a smirk on his face, but Peter could tell that he was trying so hard not to break.

 

“Can’t be curious, Peter? You’ll never get anywhere in life.”

 

“Why are you being such an asshole?”

 

“It’s fine,” Wade mustered. Peter knew it wasn’t. “That’s uh, exactly how I got it. Dropped some girl and got kicked right in the face,” he chuckled. “Guess I deserved it…” But Wade had been off the cheer team for almost two months now.

 

“See, wasn’t so hard,” Tony shrugged at Peter and stuck his tongue out. “Don’t be such a jerk.”

 

Steve then made his way into the conversation, sitting down next to Peter. “As much as I hate to say it, when I’m not around, Tony’s in charge so don’t be getting on his bad side after sixteen good years.”

 

“Mm, that reminds me!” Tony chimed in again. Peter couldn’t help when he rolled his eyes. “How old are you, Wade?”

 

“I’m actually eighteen.”

 

Tony hummed. “So you you’ll be moving away to college by the end of the year, I assume?”

 

“Ohh, I don’t know about that. College probably isn’t for me. Plus money is always an issue.”

 

“Speaking of family, you live with your dad?”

 

“Uh, yeah… you know him?” The shiver that went through Wade’s entire body transferred into Peter where their legs touched slightly on the couch.

 

“I guess you could say that we’re acquaintances. I’ve seen him at the auto shop down the road.” Tony leaned forward in his seat. “Steve, did I tell you what happened today when I stopped by to get some gas today?”

 

Steve sensed the tension in the room at that point. “Tony, I don’t think--”

 

“Hey, Dad, can you pass me the remote?” Peter tried to change the subject, but really it only made matters worse.

 

As Steve grabbed for the remote,  _ Wade responded _ , “Why? You’re closer.”

 

Peter’s eyes went wide, his breathing stopped, things were not going to end well that night. 

 

“Oh,” Wade murmured, “you meant…”

 

Steve handed Peter the remote, not thinking twice about it,  _ god  _ was he  _ naive _ . Tony on the other hand, was staring daggers at Wade. And after a moment of silence, he spoke up. “So are you guys together or what?”

 

Neither of them could bring themselves to answer. 

 

“What? It’s not like I’m asking for all the juicy details of your sex life! C’mon, spill.”

 

“Da-- Steve, can we be excused… please?” Peter glanced over at the man sitting next to him.

 

Steve looked back at him, he could tell that Peter was hurt. “Of course.” At that, Peter grabbed Wade’s hand, figuring they already knew and hurried for the door as Steve called out, “Don’t be out too late, Peter!” Then to Tony, he scolded, “What the hell did you say?!”

 

Peter dragged Wade down the stairs, not daring to look back at him until they were out the front door, then he instantly pulled him into a hug. Wade fell shakily into the smaller boy’s arms. Peter could feel his intense breathing against his own body. “Don’t hold it in, Wade. Okay? Just let it out. I promise, it’s okay. Just… don’t hold it in.”

 

But Wade couldn’t. He couldn’t let himself go because that would show weakness, and he had to be strong for Peter. He wasn’t sure why, but he just  _ had _ to. Maybe it was because Peter was the only thing he had that he really cared about. Peter was his to keep, and he’d be sure as hell that he’d be protecting him. Wade couldn’t do that by showing weakness.

 

Then there was one large inhale. Then an even bigger exhale. Wade stood up straight, eyes red and watery. “Peter,” he sighed, “I have to go.”

 

“No, Wade… you don’t have to--”

 

“I do! Peter, my dad is going to kill me when I get home. I have to go.” He spoke with a stern tone, but his voice still quivered.

 

“Wade, just stay here the night.  _ Please _ , isn’t that why we did this? So you didn’t have to go home in situations like this?”

 

“Like what, Peter?! Like what?! You’re dad hates me! It’s obvious that I’m not welcome!”

 

“Wade!  _ I _ don’t hate you! And that’s all that should matter!” 

 

“If you wanna see me in school on Monday… I really have to go. Now.”

 

Peter’s breathing picked up, he was so damn nervous, but he didn’t know what to do or what to even  _ say _ . So he let Wade go. Peter swallowed, choking as it went down, but it’s the only way he could keep from barfing.

 

He ran back inside, now furious, and barged into the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

 

“Hey!” Tony stood from the table. “Sorry your date didn’t turn out the way you wanted, but it’s for your own--”

 

“I  _ promised _ him!” Peter screamed. “I  _ promised _ him that tonight would be okay!” He stopped to look Tony in the eyes, a big frown on his face, bottom lip shaking uncontrollably, and a tear-stained face. He made sure he had Tony’s eyes locked with his when he let out, “ _ Fuck you. _ ”

 

Tony’s mouth fell open, but that was the least Peter could get out of him for what he did tonight. He stormed off to his room, slamming his own door twice as hard.

 

~~~~~

 

Wade closed the front door to the one floor home as quietly as he could. He winced at the sound of it clicking shut. His dad was in the living room sitting in his big, broken in armchair, drink in his hand. The entire bottle was almost empty, but he would have to go through the living room to get to his own.  _ Calm, _ he thought,  _ just be calm. Don’t run. Don’t give him a reason to come after you. _

 

He took a step forward -- that wasn’t so bad -- he slowly proceeded. He soon came to realize that his dad’s eyes were closed. Was he sleeping? It didn’t matter he couldn’t see Wade. He tried to quicken his pace, but  _ damn _ these ancient floorboards! As a loud creak sounded, his dad shook himself up. “And where the hell have you been?” The voice made him nauseous. When he heard it, all he wanted to do was sit down, curl into a ball, just stay there. It’s the only movement he could make because if he tried anything else, he’d just fall over anyway. That voice made him scared and  _ weak… _ Peter.

 

“I was staying late for practice.”

 

“Practice,” the man sneered, “no amount of practice could possible help your worthless ass.”

 

Wade bit down on his lip to hold back any emotion that might try to surface. “I’m just gonna go to my room now, okay?”

 

He sneered again, standing. “You think you can just get away with anything, don’t you?”

 

Wade was going to have to make a move if he wanted to get away from his dad, but he just couldn’t bring himself to even flinch. His dad got closer, stumbling, leaning against the wall for support.  _ Come on! Stop being so fucking weak and just go! Run! _

 

Wade looked at his dad holding onto his head, eyes squinting shut, then he turned to his door. He could do this, he just had to move for Pete’s sake!  _ Peter… Do it for Peter. _ He turned back to his dad. “Don’t even think about it,” he slurred.

 

_ Think about  _ Peter _! Just go! _

 

He took his first step towards the door again. Then a few more, stumbling… just like his father… His entire body shuddered at the thought. Just as he was about to run, the bottle came crashing down on the floor next to him, glass and liquor spilling everywhere. It didn’t matter now, either way he would get hurt, either way he would get what he deserved. So he ran, screaming out as sharding of glass made their way through his sock and into his foot. Each step he took, they plunged in deeper. But he made it to his room, he made it and he slammed the door shut, locking himself in and falling to the ground.

 

“I’ll getcha, ya little shit!” his father called out from behind the door. “Don’t think I won’t be here in the morning!” He was lucky. Wade was lucky. His father let him go tonight. He got it easy tonight.

 

Wade cursed himself as he ripped off his right sock. He tried to pick out the little pieces of glass the best he could, then he just let it bleed as he lay back against the hardwood floor. “You deserve this,” he told himself. “It’s okay… this is okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade turned to face Peter, and at first they both froze. Then finally, Peter broke. He pursed his lips trying to keep his frown from shaking uncontrollably. He then rushed over to Wade, pushing him slightly at the chest. “What the hell?!” His eyes teared up as the rage exploded inside him. “You left me in the dark for nearly two days! Why didn’t you answer my calls!?” He shoved him again. “Why didn’t you answer, you asshole?!” Then Peter snapped, tears fell rapidly as he wept into Wade’s chest.

It was Sunday, Wade had been stuck in his room for a day and two nights now. He didn’t need to eat, he skipped meals a lot anyway, and there were a few stray water bottles around his room, so that covered any desire for water. His only struggle was the lack of a bathroom -- no shower, no toilet. There was also a constant ringing coming from outside his door, it happened a few times Friday night. Then it continued into Saturday, Wade eventually became numb to it. But he woke up that morning, Sunday morning, and he couldn’t take it anymore. It was making him go crazy because he in fact knew what the ringing was and it made him hate himself even more for not having to courage to go and pick up the phone. The thing is, that old house never, ever got calls, so Wade had a pretty good idea as to who it was.

 

His eyes fluttered open to the sound of the putrid noise echoing throughout the entire house. It wasn’t fair, Peter didn’t deserve this. Wade stood and hurried to the door, having the slightest thought that maybe his father wasn’t up yet and he could run and go grab the phone. But that thought evaporated once he heard a loud grunt from outside and the ringing stopped. “If I figure out that you’re behind this somehow--” his father yelled, cutting the threat short. “I’m going to work! Don’t try anything funny!” And the front door smashed shut.

 

Could it really be true? Was he gone? But it was Sunday… He was either smart enough to try and trick Wade, or he was just dumb enough to think that he actually had to work on Sunday. Wade was really hoping it was the second option. He unlocked the door and slowly,  _ slowly _ opened it up, peeking out first just to be sure. The only thing he saw however, was the phone cord yanked out of the wall and the plastic machine throwing across the room. His eyes bolted to the front door, but everything was very still. Maybe his dad really did leave.

 

Wade decided to take the chance and hurried over to the window, his father’s car was gone. He couldn’t hold back the slightest smirk that crept onto his face. Wade made a run for the front door.

 

~~~~~   
  


Tony shuffled his way up the stairs and to his apartment door, but uh… he didn’t expect to have an eighteen year old kid waiting for him. “What’s up with you?” Tony asked, not having the balls to look at Wade directly as he unlocked the apartment door.

 

Wade grunted as he stood, his foot was still sore. “Uh… is Peter home?”

 

Tony just shook his head, pushing the door open. “Will be pretty soon. You can come in, I guess.”

 

Wade choked out a small grin. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony can’t help staring at Wade, feeling bad for him, feeling guilty for what he’d done the other night. There was a whole slew of feeling, most of which he didn’t usually get the grand pleasure of experiencing. “God kid,” Tony huffed, “call me Tony, would ya?”

 

Wade nodded. “Sorry, Tony.”

 

Tony rummaged through the fridge and gestured towards the table. “Sit down.”

 

Wade did as he was told. Though being stuck with Tony for the time being wasn’t ideal, it was more than enough to ease his mind after being with his father for so long.

 

“Want anything?” Tony offered, holding the door to the refrigerator open and looking up at Wade.

 

“No… thank you.” Wade had become so accustomed to lying that he almost always said the opposite of what he really thinking.

 

Tony sat down across from his company and only gave him a look for the first few moments of their conversation. “You know,” he then started, “when I was a kid I was handed everything I wanted. My parents were rich and I knew that one day I’d take over my dad’s company, y’know? So I kinda had everything worked out for me. The old man loved me a lot, at least that’s what people  _ told _ me, he just had a real funny way of showing it. Sent me off to boarding school as soon as I could walk and talk half-decent. Wasn’t ever home because he constantly worked. I was just lucky to have my mom in my life. Without her I’d probably have gone crazy way before I left the nest.” Tony offered up a slight chuckle. All Wade could do was try and give up a little smile. “Listen, all I’m trying to say is that I get it. All right? I know I wasn’t nearly as bad off as you, but  _ I get it _ . Dads fucking  _ suck _ . Now why don’t you cut the shit and tell me how you really got all banged up, yeah?”

 

Wade choked out a small, “Peter told you?”

 

Tony stood only to sit himself back down on the edge of the table next to Wade. “If Peter told me, I wouldn’t need to ask you… right?” he turned to the boy. “I couldn’t get anything outta the little shit, he doesn’t… trust me anymore. Dads fucking suck, and I’m no better. But I’m not dumb, I mean, I’m Tony Stark,” he sneered cockily before facing Wade again, “I know when something’s up and something is definitely up with you, kid.”

 

“Well, I guess I was kind of lying about how I got hurt all the time…”

 

Tony folded his hands in his lap. “Care to expand on that, Sherlock?”

 

“Well… I mean… my dad and I, we don’t really have a great relationship and I guess sometimes he gets a little angry and  _ sometimes _ he hits me, but--”

 

“Ah! There it is!”

 

“But it’s nothing serious or anything! I mean, I’m fine! I don’t--”

 

“Wade.” Tony knelt down in front of him, clapping a hand down on his shoulder. “You do not have to lie anymore. Okay?” He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, “I want to say that I’m sorry, I’m very, very sorry for Friday night. And I don’t go around handing out apologies to just anyone.”

 

Wade didn’t say anything. He couldn’t, he didn’t know what to say. Even if he did, he wouldn’t know  _ how _ to say it.

 

Tony stood and continued. “If you uh, ever need a place to stay… we have a spare bedroom just next to Peter’s so--”

 

Wade stood, throwing his arms around Tony.

 

“Whoa, alrighty. Take it easy there.” He tried to comfort the boy without making things weird.

 

“Thank you, Tony.”

 

The front door slammed shut and in came Steve and Peter -- it seemed like doors were always slamming in this house. Wade turned to face Peter, and at first they both froze. Then finally, Peter broke. He pursed his lips trying to keep his frown from shaking uncontrollably. He then rushed over to Wade, pushing him slightly at the chest. “What the  _ hell _ ?!” His eyes teared up as the rage exploded inside him. “You left me in the dark for nearly  _ two days _ ! Why didn’t you  _ answer _ my calls!?” He shoved him again. “Why didn’t you  _ answer _ , you asshole?!” Then Peter snapped, tears fell rapidly as he wept into Wade’s chest. Screams faded into sobs. “Why didn’t you answer me…” he huffed between cries, “I was so  _ worried… _ Why didn’t you just…  _ call _ ? Why didn’t you let me know that you were okay?”

 

Wade was first to wrap his arms around Peter, soon the smaller boy followed suit, and he held on  _ so _ tight. He never wanted to let go. He never wanted to lose Wade again. “Don’t leave me ever again…” Peter cried. All Wade could think to do was to just… be there, to stay, to not leave Peter, to hold on as tight as Peter was to him.

 

~~~~~

 

“The bed is made up in the other room,” Steve smiled. “You’re welcome here any time, Wade.”

 

“Thank you… so much, Mr. Rogers.”

 

Steve smiled proudly, nobody ever called him ‘Mr. Rogers’, nobody ever really had a reason to. “Just promise me you’ll both be getting to bed soon. You’ve both got school tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, of course, Dad.” Peter nodded as Steve made his way to his own room. Then Peter turned back to Wade, presenting a meek smile. “Well, good night,” he sighed.

 

“Night.” Wade smirked back before focusing his gaze down at his feet. Peter abruptly pushed his lips over Wade’s then hurried into his room, leaving Wade no place to go but the spare bedroom. With a slight sigh, Wade made his way to bed. It was strange, he knew he wasn’t alone -- Peter was right in the next room -- but he couldn’t help feeling uncomfortable and scared… again.

 

Peter couldn’t help feeling nearly the exact same. He was less scared, more worried in fact, he wanted to know that Wade was okay and he couldn’t do that while being in a separate room. He didn’t want to be away from Wade any longer than he already had been, so he got up and headed out the door. As soon as he made it to the hallway, he was met with, “Peter, Peter, Peter. Now, you’re sneaking out at night? What  _ are _ we going to do with you?”

 

“Tony, I just--”

 

“Nah, it’s fine.” He stepped out of the bathroom, tying his robe closed again and covering up his bright pink underwear. “I didn’t see anything, all right?”

 

“Thanks, Tony,” Peter huffed out, relieved.

 

“Yeah, yeah! You haven’t seen him in a while, have fun. Just don’t stay up too late, god forbid you can’t wake up tomorrow and you’re late for school. Steve’ll kill me.” Tony smiled his cocky smile and pushed Peter on his way. “Just be smart, use protection… and safe words.”

 

“Oh, come on, Tony. We’re not gonna--”

 

“Please! With all that daddy crap that you pulled the other day--” Tony cut himself off. “Just go please, before this gets weird.”

 

Peter chuckled, blushing lightly, then pushed open Wade’s door. “Hey,” he said to the curled up figure on the bed, the lamp was on and his eyes were wide open.

 

“Peter!” Wade sat up. “I thought--”

 

“I am not staying away from you one more night, Wade Wilson. I can’t,” Peter chuckled again before sliding into bed next to Wade, tucking himself under and stretching an arm around the blonde. Almost immediately, he nuzzled into Peter. They could stay like that forever, the both of them, and it was because they were happy and safe and nothing else mattered. In all honesty, Peter hadn’t planned for things to go very far that night -- even with all of Tony’s big talk -- but if Wade made the first move, he wasn’t going to  _ object _ to any of  it.

 

And what do you know, after a minute or two of simple cuddles, Wade had sat up to plant his lips loosely on top of Peter’s. Soon enough, Peter took a seat in Wade’s lap and began pawing at his hair, lips scaling just about every inch of his body. Wade lay open and exposed and more than willing, hands clutching at Peter’s hips. Right now, Peter had a steady rhythm going, thin fabric against thin fabric, it was slow and slight and Peter probably wasn’t even consciously doing it, but it was enough to make Wade want more. But as much as he craved to yank Peter’s hips into his, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was weak under Peter’s touch, powerless, but unlike his father’s, Wade indulged in the strength Peter held over him. Anything and everything that Peter offered sent him into complete bliss.

 

It seemed like he’d been marking Wade up for hours on end at this point. He’d moved along his shoulders, chest, stomach, and even ventured along his thighs for a while, but now Peter was settling on Wade’s neck. That was his weak spot, and Peter had saved it for last. Wade’s mouth fell open into a gasp when Peter bit down on his tender skin. “Quit your teasing… fuck me already…”

 

Peter’s lips fell into a breathy smile before he sat up in Wade’s lap. “Is that all you want out of me, Wade?” It seemed that whenever they got to rolling around in bed, the roles were always reversed. Wade was no longer the smart-ass dominant just as much as Peter was no longer the short-tempered submissive. “Just a good old fashioned fucking?” Peter reached up to graze his fingers along Wade’s cheek.

 

“Nothing old fashioned about two boys going at it, Petey,” he said with a smirk. Okay,  _ maybe _ Wade still snuck in a few wisecracks here and there.

 

A finger danced across Wade’s lips as Peter admitted, “I’m sorry, Daddy,” he giggled, still new to the idea, “but it’s time to go to sleep.”

 

Wade only furrowed his brows before pulling Peter’s finger in between his teeth, then he shook his head before proceeding to wrap his tongue around it, pulling it farther back into his mouth. 

 

“You got a thing for hands or something, Wade?” 

 

He received just a small moan in response as he slowly pushed the finger out with his tongue only to pull another in. Peter tried desperately to ignore him, looking over at the digital clock as an excuse. 

 

“It’s almost one in the morning,” Peter forced himself to say, “we have to be up in five hours and--” Wade started to suck on Peter’s fingers and for some odd reason he found it utterly arousing. He couldn’t bring himself to continue his argument that night.

 

~~~~~

 

The next morning Peter woke up sprawled out on top of Wade, fingers hanging out of the corner of his mouth. He shuddered at the thought of what they’d done the previous night and hurried to take a shower. When he returned to his room, Wade was waiting for him, dressed and ready to go -- how he managed to do what they had the previous night and still smell lovely was beyond Peter. He threw on a pair a jeans, a gray shirt that had three little buttons at the top, and a navy sweater, then they were out the door.

 

The two walked down the dirty New York streets hand in hand. Trying his best to actually say something serious for once, Wade nudged Peter, “Y’know I really like it when you wear sweaters,” but he couldn’t hold back, “like it even more when you don’t…”

 

Peter simply rolled his eyes up at the taller boy. “Whatever you say, Wade.” He kicked himself for turning everything into a fucking joke because it was true and he wanted Peter to know that. Wade really, really loved it when Peter wore sweaters,  _ especially _ the big, comfy ones. He liked it because, even though he’s not the one wearing it, it makes him feel all cozy inside. Maybe it’s because he can tell that Peter felt cozy and warm and comfy too, and that made Wade feel safe.

 

Wade had thrown a t-shirt on that morning that prominently displayed the large hickey on his neck, another on his chest just peeked out of the v-line collar. He thought that Peter would’ve been totally embarrassed and yelled at him to cover them up, but Peter held onto his hand tight like he wanted to parade Wade around. Wade couldn’t have known it, but Peter would let him show off his marks all he wanted. Peter longed for that because finally, Wade had markings to show that represented not something of pain, but of love, not of hurt and damage, but of lust and passion. 

 

Peter was more than okay with being the person that finally got to glue all the broken bits back together.


End file.
